Living in a Veil
by Plushie Ninja
Summary: My fanfic featuring my OC Ji-Li/Chiri/Mimic. Ji Li's life was fine, however it was something that the old man Shou didn't tell her that brought her world tumbling down. She had the ability to mimic others abilities on contact, and never knew until one day she touched a young Kuai Liang. Life just wasn't the same since then. No flames please, this is merely a fanfic, not prowriting.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The Akouza clan clings heavily to tradition, and hates abnormalities. The concept of there being nine clans comes from the movie Ninja Assassin (Best ninja movie ever.). I haven't thought of all the clans, but the ones that I know for sure that are the nine clans are the Akouza, Tengu, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, and Snow clans. The others I have to get creative with. Anyway, enough with me blabbing, on to the prologue.**

The nine clans have existed for many centuries, and were feared throughout Asia. They were well known for kidnapping and brainwashing children, training them to be lethal assassins. Some had special, supernatural abilities, coveted by most clans. They were trained in secret to be among the most deadliest of assassins. However, the Akouza clan abhorred those with supernatural abilities; they feared what they could not understand. The Akouza clan prided themselves on the strength of their backs and the sweat of their brows. They often killed those born into the clan with special abilities at birth, considering them aberrations. Those that have made it into adulthood with special talents often had less noticeable abilities.  
"Old man" Shou was one such member, whose ability was to sense the special abilities of others. He acted as a sensei figure to many, and to young Ji-Li Yang, he played the role of father. Her own father was more "preoccupied" with clan duties than his daughter after her mother had supposedly died during childbirth. Ji Li regarded old man Shou as her own father, and loved him dearly. Shou, in turn, protected her, knowing she possessed a special ability. He knew not the exact workings of said ability, but he knew that it was activated on contact with someone that had a special power of their own. He kept this a secret from her as it would be dangerous to them both if the clan ever found out. Instead he wore gloves when he was around her, and always had her wear gloves when she went outside the village. There was no suspicion from either the clan nor Ji-Li until that fateful day.


	2. Chapter 1: That Fateful Day

**A/N: Sifu is the Chinese equivalent to Sensei, teacher, etc. Also, the Akouza clan is a heavily traditional ninja clan that has little to no contact with the outside modern world. The older members are familiar with technology, while the younger members have not a clue about it. They just know it exists. Also, Ji Li is a brat as a child.  
**

Ji Li woke up to the sound of the rooster crowing. She didn't like getting up at five in the morning, even after 12 years of doing so. She rolled out of bed mat, knowing breakfast would be ready in half an hour, and if she were late, she wouldn't be getting any breakfast. She had learned quickly not to be late nonetheless. She changed into a simple shirt and hakama. Her hair she brushed and tied into low pigtails that hung down towards the area between her shoulder blades. Making note of the time, Ji Li hurried on down towards the mess hall used by the Akouza clan and their trainees. A few civilians had passed her by, giving her a wide birth. She had never understood fully the stigma that came with being an assassin, considering that the assassins generated the most income for their small village.

She slid open the door to the mess hall, received a few nods of greeting, and proceeded to get her breakfast. Moving to sit towards old man Shou, she was tripped by one of the other trainees, who thought it would be hilarious. With breakfast now on her face, the floor, and other places, Ji Li was furious. "Damn you Shin!" she growled. "This is the only meal I get until dinner." The trainee identified as Shin just snorted. A few other recruits chuckled nervously. Ji Li's temper was legendary amongst them. Her eyes narrowed and before she could open her mouth, old man Shou stepped in, leading her outside.

"But Shou-Sifu, he deserved what was going to come to him."

"That may be, but a wise man once said that an eye for an eye would leave the whole world blind," Shou calmly replied.

"But didn't a wise man also say something along the lines that to truly understand someone you must walk a mile in their shoes? I was about to show him what it was like to walk in min." Ji Li replied. This remark earned her a smack on the back of the head. "Do not sass me child," Shou growled. Ji Li rubbed the back of her head, sucking in her breath from the pain she felt. "Now, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," he continued. She tilted her now pounding head, and flinched slightly. "Yes old man Shou?"

"You are aware that once a year the lord of our lands hosts a gathering that we… and our rivals, those Lin Kuei must attend, regrettably peacefully, lest our contracts our cut?" He asked. Ji Li nodded. She had heard about this, albeit a few clan members didn't come back from these gatherings. "What about it Shou-Sifu?"

"This year, you are to attend." Her eyes widened. It would be a huge honor to meet her lord, the man she would serve once she was deemed skilled enough to serve on missions by her Grandmaster. "I-I don't know what to say Shou-Sifu. I am honored."

"Don't get over excited now child. We've still got much to do today. You must focus on your training." She nodded determinedly. "Yes Shou- Sifu." Her stomach rumbled and her fist clenched at the reminder of her lost breakfast. Training would ease her anger, or at least give her an outlet for it. But her dinner was definitely going to get it once the time came around. She followed the old man to the training fields where training dummies stood tall, just challenging her with their drawn on eyes. She was determined to do well, to show the rival clan that her clan was equal if not better. Old man Shou glanced over at her.

"Today, you shall show me what you have learned thus far, Ji-Li," he said, taking a fighting stance. She bowed before him, and 'mmm'ed in acknowledgement. She made a move at him, and ended up knocked flat on her backside. "Get up. I've taught you better than that." She grunted, a wave of shame and embarrassment passing over her, as she tried again, this time taking a different approach, however it ended in the same result: flat on her ass, and frustrated. Old man Shou wasn't looking impressed at all. "You are distracted... and tense," he stated. "Go clear your head. And be back within the hour."

Ji Li walked away towards a small lake, one of her favorite places. Once a good distance away from Shou, she started to sulk a bit. Today just wasn't her day. She was pissed for one that she lost her breakfast. She picked up a stone and chucked it at the lake. She thought that training would be a good outlet for the anger she felt. But she was distracted. Even old man Shou saw that. She threw another rock, and it splashed into the lake. "I should be good enough to do without breakfast… and deal with this anger." She muttered. "If I can't do that… then how can I show my face to my lord, to our rivals?" Ji Li sat down. She heard a faint quacking as a flock of ducks was paddling towards her. Her eyes were drawn towards them, being quite fond of ducks. She even studied a fighting style under old man Shou called Yuan Yang, which literally translated to Mandarin Duck. Two male ducks started to fight amongst each other, most likely for a mate. Her eyes were drawn to the fight, watching intently. Their feet, their beaks, the way their bodies moved, it was as if she had an epiphany on how to improve her fighting style. She stood up, and started to mimic some of their movements with her arms and legs, at first awkwardly, then more fluidly. It wasn't completely perfect, but much more improved from the way she was attempting to fight her Sifu earlier.

When she was practicing a kick she found her leg blocked by her Sifu, which surprised her. "Sifu? I didn't expect you to be here. " She lowered her leg, and balanced herself back into a standing position. "Is my hour up?" He nodded, and then moved swiftly, without warning. She dodged, flinging herself onto the ground. "A bit of fair warning would be nice," she remarked snidely.

"There is never a 'fair warning' as you say in the real world, child."

"I know… I was merely stating." She blocked another blow after coming up off the ground. The two continued to spar, and this time Ji Li managed to keep up with her Sifu, her anger subsided. Shou had pointed out her errors as well, and he worked with her to improve her techniques. A bell dinged in the distance signaling dinnertime. The two had been training for most of the day, and her stomach growled loudly upon her hearing the dinner bell. "Sifu, can we go eat?" Ji Li asked, grabbing her stomach. He allowed himself to grin a bit.

"Yes, we may."

"I'll race you there, old man," she teased, a clearly playful tone to her voice. He snorted as she raced off ahead. He was in no hurry to eat dinner, being used to going without food for days on missions. By the time he had gotten to the mess hall, Ji Li was already scarfing down her dinner, which earned her either strange looks or laughter from the younger members, and disdainful looks from the older clan mates. She didn't care though; she was hungry after being deprived of breakfast that morning. Shou merely ignored this, and retrieved his own food, sitting down beside her.

"When you are done inhaling your food Ji Li, I'd like to talk to you," he said quietly in her ear. She grinned slightly and nodded, a noodle hanging out of her mouth. She finished her dinner within a matter of minutes and wiped her face clean.

"What did you want to talk about Sifu?"

"I wished to talk to you about the gathering," he replied. "I must stress this to the utmost degree, do not forget to wear your gloves, and don't do anything too ridiculous."

"Why must I wear my gloves though Shou-Sifu?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, to think of a suitable answer. "Modern technology has ways of logging your fingerprints. Therefore, if you wear gloves, enemies cannot obtain your fingerprints and trace anything to you," he replied sagely, although his reasoning was a lie. Ji Li had no reason to doubt her Sifu, and believed this reason.

"So, when is the gathering?"

" 'Tis tomorrow. Don't forget what I have told you."

"Yes Sifu. I will try to remember." Her face was screwed as if she was trying to remember already. Some of the other clan mates had already left on their assigned missions, others, particularly the Sifus and trainees, were heading to bed. Ji Li herself had risen from the table, taken care of her dishes, and headed off to bed herself.

….

The next morning, Ji Li was yet again awakened by the sound of the rooster. This time she bolted up straight, excited about finally being able to meet her lord. She also felt determined to prove her worth as well. Her clan's rivals would be there too, and she wanted to make an impression. She dressed herself in her "nice" clothing, which was a traditional kimono, considering their village was built on tradition instead of the modern era. Their "lord" however was a wealthy provincial leader named Xin Shi who used the Akouza clan and Lin Kuei clans as protection and to take out any threats. Ji Li headed towards the mess hall, looking more prim and proper than usual, and indeed she remembered to wear her gloves as her Sifu had asked of her. She grabbed her breakfast, and glared at Shin as she passed by him, as if daring him to trip her again. Shin smirked, which made her furious. However one glance from old man Shou stopped her from going any further. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, continuing on towards her usual spot. Shou nodded at her, and she asked, "When do we leave?"

"After breakfast. The horses are being prepared."

"Are horses even allowed as transportation to the city?" She asked. He nodded.

"It doesn't violate the rules so long as we have them stabled on the outskirts."

"I've never been to the city. What's it like?"

"Loud, noisy, and crowded. It's easy to get lost in there, so I'd advise you stay close to the group instead of wandering like you usually do."

"Yes Sifu." She looked slightly miffed, as she was a wanderer at heart. Once their breakfast was eaten, a handful of the clan, some of the Sifus, their students, and of course the Grandmaster saddled up for their ride into the city. The younger students rode on the back with their respected Sifu, while the older students rode separate. Ji Li was holding onto old man Shou as their horse galloped off at a clip towards the city. She was looking everywhere, admiring the view, and occasionally ooh-ing and ah-ing. She noticed a few cars, and was puzzled by the moving machines, unfamiliar with technology, but familiar with the idea of it after hearing stories. "What's that Sifu?"

"That's a car."

"Car? What's it for?"

"It is transportation."

"Awfully smelly transportation with all those fumes it spews out." She remarked as the horses trotted in to the stables run by an old couple specifically for this purpose. The Grandmaster had paid them most generously, and thanks were being exchanged amongst them. Ji Li was already gone by the time Shou turned around, and she was investigating what appeared to be a really big car, but it was really a truck with a horse trailer attached. "This thing is so weird. And it transports people?" She mused to herself. She felt her ear being pulled and she was being led away while repeating "ow" over and over, and being scolded by Shou for wandering off. "I'm sorry Sifu, but all these things are so strange to me."

"That's no excuse for wandering off. It will not be safe for you here," He growled, more worried than angry. She sighed and looked apologetic. The two of them caught up with the handful of Akouza ninja that were heading towards the destination set by their lord. Along the way Ji Li was bugging Shou with questions such as "What's that?" or "What's this do?" due to her lack of knowledge on the technological age. Shou put up with it and explained it to her patiently, though it left her head spinning with all this new information. Upon arriving at a large, official looking building, they were escorted inside by men in business suits who gave them funny looks for the way they dressed. They were escorted to the back where there was a nice garden. It seemed as if the Lin Kuei had arrived before them, though they were dressed in more appropriate attire for the era. Their trainees were 10 at the youngest, and glares were being thrown about the room between the older members of the Lin Kuei and Akouza clans. The Grandmaster had separated from the group to find Xin Shi, their lord, and the trainees were allowed to roam about the garden.

Ji Li most certainly did. She was curious about her "rivals" as well. She approached the older of the later to be known as Sub Zero brothers. "Hello." His face contorted into disdain. She frowned. "Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face? I thought I got it all off" He shook his head.

"You're a girl."

"Your point is? Just because I've got girl parts doesn't make me any different than you…. Except gender wise… I'm not going to get technical on that." She huffed. "But no, just because I have a vagina, that means I'm some how worth less." She turned on her heel and walked off. The younger brother felt he should say something, knowing his older brother usually made bad first impressions and followed her.

"Hey, wait up!" he said. She turned her head to look at him.

"May I help you?"

"I.. I'm sorry for my brother… He can come off as kind of mean sometimes. But really he's a good person." His brother was rolling his eyes behind his back.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for him."

"I know, I know. " he replied.

Her eyes softened a bit as she introduced herself. "My name's Ji Li. What's yours?"

"Kuai Liang."

"It's nice to meet you Kuai," she bowed and grinned. "Say, want to play a game?"

"Sure. How about tag? Tomas, wanna join?" Kuai asked, referring to a thin lanky boy whose hair seemed to float a little instead of stay flat. The boy smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, who's it?"

"Nose goes?" Kuai said.

"Nose goes? What's that?" By the time Ji Li had said that, both Kuai and Tomas had their fingers on their noses. "You guys are odd…"

"You're it Ji Li."

"Alright." They proceeded to play their game of chase, which proceeded smoothly, tagging each other back and forth. The lord, and the grandmasters of the two clans were discussing political matters among themselves, while the older members of the clans were trying not to kill each other. Albeit there was some back door killing sprees when no one was looking, and neither clan would report it, lest they lose their contracts. l Ji Li's hands got sweaty. She paused a moment, taking off her gloves, and wiping off her sweaty hands. It was Kuai's turn to be "it" and he was now taunting her, placing his hand in front of her face.

"My hand's not touching you, my hand's not touching you," he taunted. Ji Li got annoyed, and swatted his hand. Their skin met, and both of them dropped to the ground seizing. Kuai had passed out, however Ji Li had remained conscious and screaming something along the lines of it being freezing and cold. Her arms started to ice over, and Ji Li started to have a panic attack. The older brother, Bi Han, rushed over to his brother's side, and was yelling something incomprehensible at Ji Li, who couldn't understand a thing, and later ended up passing out. The Akouza grandmaster looked furious, and Ji Li's clan mates, minus old man Shou were shocked. The gathering was brought to an abrupt halt as Ji Li was carted off to the Akouza village.


	3. Chapter 2: Lies and Deception

The Grandmaster was furious. Shou was bowed before him, as the Grandmaster let loose his fury upon him. "You know the law Shou. We cannot keep her here. She must be executed." He growled. "Our clan's foundations were built on the strength of mortal men's backs and the sweat of our brows. We are not Lin Kuei, we don't take freaks under our wing." He paced back and forth, fuming angrily. Shou sweated nervously at that mention. His power was less noticeable so he should be safe, however he didn't want to see his student die. There had to be a solution to this, one where she didn't die.

"_Perhaps… just perhaps the Lin Kuei might take her in…_" he thought. He looked up at the raging Grandmaster. "Grandmaster... If I may make a suggestion?" Shou asked, hesitantly. The Grandmaster's gaze quickly turned on the old man before him, assessing and debating whether or not he should listen to the suggestion. Shou was a trusted member of the Akouza clan, and had given well-needed advice through many a tough time. He decided to listen and nodded.

"Speak."

"Our enemies the Lin Kuei might take her."

"Why would we give her to them?" he bristled.

"Say we lay a trap. Offer them bait, an addition to their power, as a false pretense to peace. Then we strike when they let their guard down, and take them out." The Grandmaster considered this for a moment. To use the girl as bait seemed a very simple task, very simple indeed, and even to have a chance to take out an enemy would prove to be useful.

"If this plan is to go through, we need to get the girl well enough to transport her there. We need her alive and well. See to it that she gets healthy." The Grandmaster commanded. Shou nodded and rose from his bowed position. He went to see the now sedated Ji Li. Her arms were now more noticeably iced over, and her face was contorted in pain. He ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry it came to this Ji Li. Please understand that what I'm doing is to protect you." He murmured. "Hate me if you will, but live on, and fulfill your dreams my child." For the next two weeks Shou had tended to her, making sure that she had the correct medications got her fluids, etc. Then came the day that she could walk properly again, the day that Shou would have to tell her about the plan, the day that would break her heart. He didn't want to tell her, he would give so much for things to be different. But this was the way things were, and he had to accept it.

Shou grasped Ji Li's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Ji Li." Her attention was focused on him as his tone clued her in that something was wrong. "There is a mission… involving you." She raised an eyebrow. "We have offered the Lin Kuei you in return for "peace" among our clans." Her face fell hard; he could see the pain etched into her face. He held off on telling her about the assassination attempt that they would try, as he didn't want to break her any more than he did by telling her this.

"B-but why… _why_ Shou?" she asked, not bothering to put honorifics after his name anymore. "Why give me up? I could be an asset! I'm not a hindrance! I didn't ask for any of this." She started to shake, trying to hold back the tears.

"…You know the law, as do I…" he stated, his face blank. Inside he was heart broken to see the girl he had raised as his daughter so sad. "If I had any say in it…" he reached out to try and comfort her. She swatted his hand away and moved herself away.

"Don't you dare touch me. I trusted you. I trusted you. You clearly knew about this," she looked down at her frozen arms, "And you never told me." She had put two and two together about the gloves, and how old man Shou knew about her unique gift of mimicking others powers if she had touched their skin. She glared at him. "I will carry out my part in the mission, but don't expect me to be pleased with it. Now leave me."

Shou had left the room and she held herself close. Her arms were in immense pain from the cold, and she wished that they had gone numb instead. There was a bottle of painkillers on the table, and she had taken the regular dosage for her pain. Her pain was dulled slightly, but not enough. Her heart was pained too, and that she knew she could not fix with medication. She allowed herself to have a cry, and her body wracked itself with sobs as she repeated, "I trusted you," over and over to herself. The tears would come no more, but the pain did not subside. She felt broken and betrayed.

Sometime later she was blindfolded. She went along with a heavy heart, leaving behind everything she had ever known as she was led to the Lin Kuei compound. She was kicked before the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Oniro, and her blindfold removed. Her anger was boiling, and her sadness conflicting. She looked around, and she saw her clan mates sneaking about the compound stealthily. She knew something was wrong. A clan mate of hers dipped his head and said, "We brought the girl as promised Oniro." The Grandmaster nodded slowly.

"And so you did," he said. She shifted about uncomfortably. Oniro motioned for one of his men to take her. As the man leaned down to get her to her feet she murmured, "It's a trap." He pulled away slightly and helped her to her feet, hoisting her by the collar, as her arms were way too cold to the touch. She followed him, and looked at him, then looked at where her clan mate was hidden, then looked back at him. He took notice and alerted the others. The Grandmaster was less than pleased to learn it was a trap, and a bloody fight ensued. Ji Li assisted the Lin Kuei where she could, although she had minimal experience when it actually came to killing someone. Then it came to old man Shou, who was already bloody and beaten by the time she got to him. Her eyes were filled with pain but she hardened her resolve. He had betrayed her. He was dead to her emotionally. Soon he would be dead to her physically. The two fought bitterly, blood drawn on both sides, but Ji Li was finally victorious, striking the killing blow by snapping his neck.

She was soon brought to her knees by the Lin Kuei, who dragged her before the Grandmaster. "Why should I spare your life, child? You are Akouza."

"I…I do not ask you to spare my life, Grandmaster Oniro. But I can promise you, what loyalty I had to the Akouza clan is gone. They gave me up, tossed me aside. My life has not a purpose left any more." She did not look up from the ground as she spoke. The Grandmaster was stirred by her words, and had moved toward her. He knelt down, placed his hand under her chin, and raised her head so she'd be looking at him.

"Then I shall give you a purpose, child."

"T-thank you…" In spite of herself tears leaked from her eyes, and she now felt adoration towards Oniro. "Thank you… Grandmaster."


End file.
